Please Don't
by TanSintha
Summary: Terinspirasi oleh MV K.Will Please Dont, Baca aja langsung


Fanfic ZhouRy

BY Tan Sintha| Ini ff milik saya| Video punya | Cast : ZhouRy | Merekea punya orangtuanya tapi Zhoumi milik saya mutlak *dibantai Henry*| Rated : T | Genre : -anda yg tentukan- | Terinspirasi dari MV Please Dont Author jadi pengen buat ff Semoga suka^^ ada bagian ane potong-potong biar lebih jelasnya sambil liat videonya| Banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai EYD *bow*  
" Bayangan "

**TanSintha  
**

Author

Dimalam hari tepatnya di Korea, dimana ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan adanya sesosok Namja dan bayangan seorang Yeoja didalam mobil tersebut.  
Sebut saja Namja yang berpipi chabi Henry Lau yang sedang menahan tangisannya, dan bayangan di sebelahnya kita sebut saja Victoria, didalam mobil tersebut Victoria sedang mencubiti pipi Henry dengan gemasnya.

Dari dijalan ke tempat sebuah rumah dimana Victoria mencubit pipi Henry, dan Henry keliatan tidak menyukai itu, Henry yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya meneriakinnya. "Hey sakit tau memang itu tak sakit ha?" kata Henry marah  
tetapi yang di marahin cuman tertawa.  
Saat Henry akan mengejarnya datang seseorang dia adalah ZhouMi teman dari Henry Lau, Victoria langsung sembunyi ke belakang Zhoumi dan Henry yang melihat itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Victoria hanya mencolek-colek Henry Dengan senangnya,  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kata Zhoumi cuman tertawa dan sembari memeluk Victoria.  
"Hanya Permainan Kecil kok," kata Henry cuman tersenyum dan pura-pura menendang di depan Zhoumi tetapi ia langsung melirik Victoria sini seakan berkata 'menjauh kau dari Zhoumi'

**TanSintha**

Henry melihat kesampingnya dan menahan tangisannya

Victoria yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya di kejutkan datangnya Zhoumi dan langsung memeluk Victoria dari belakang, Di saat itu pula Henry baru turun dari tangga melihat kejadian itu dan saat yang sama hatinya sakit dan langsung pergi sambil menatap dua orang itu dengan cemburu.  
Saat mereka bertiga berbincang Henry hanya melihat Zhoumi dan Victoria berbincang dengan mesra, Henry yang melihatnya langsung berdiri "aku ke belakang saja," katanya

Saat pernikahan Zhoumi dan Victoria, Henry yang hanya cuman berdiam di sana dan saat melihat Victoria memakai gaun pengatin,  
"bagaimana cantikkan?" Kata Victoria menunjukkan Gaunnya, Henry hanya bisa menunjukannnya dengan dua jempol jarinya, Victoria langsung menunjukan Cincin Pernikahannya dan ada bayangan saat dimana Victoria menunjukan Cincinya,  
"aku dan Zhoumi akan menikah" Kata Victoria sambil menujukan cincinya.  
"Kau juga datang ya Henry" Kata Zhoumi sambil menujukan Cincin yang sama dengan victoria  
Henry yang tau itu shok dan sakit hati mendengarnya, Henry berusaha menahan kesedihannya.

**TanSintha**

Victoria langsung pergi ke Zhoumi, Zhoumi memeluknya sambil mengelus wajah Victoria, Henry yang melihat itu sakit dan cemburu melihatnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Henry mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari balik jasnya saat iia melihat foto itu, iia benar benar tak kuasa menahan air mata dan teriakannya langsung Henry berteriak "ARRGH" Sambil memberhentikan mobilnya. Henry memukul stir mobilnya

Zhoumi dan Victoria berjalan di pelaminan, dimana sesosok Henry ada di sana yang sedang menyaksikan Pernikahan tersebut Henry menahan sakit hati dan kesedihannya

Henry Melihat ke sampingnya dan bayangan Victoria juga melihat Henry

Zhoumi Memasang Cincin di jari manis Victoria, setelah itu Zhoumi mencium bibir Victoria. Henry langsung saja berjalan pergi agar dirinya tidak menyaksikan adegan itu dan sambil melihat Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kepada Henry. 'Apa dia tak merasakan kalau aku cemburu dan sakit hati disni'

Henry menangis di dalam mobil, sambil melihat foto yg saat di pernikahan Zhoumi Henry mengusap wajah Zhoumi, dan akhirnya Henry merobek foto tersebut di bagian Victoria

**TanSintha**

Zhoumi yang mencari Henry, akhirnya menemukannya yang sedang berada di luar gedung. "Henry apa yang kau lakukan disini?, kita foto bertiga yuk" kata Zhoumi sambil mendekati Henry. "Ah, sedang ingin diluar saja" kata Henry kaget, "Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Henry. "aku tidak mau," kata Henry yang sedang berusaha melepaskan tangan Zhoumi. Tetapi Henry tetap di tarik paksa ke tempat altar yang tadi buat pernikahan Zhoumi dan Victoria, "ayuk kita foto sama-sama" kata Victoria. Victoria merapihakan Rambut Zhoumi. Henry melihatnya Sinis seakan berkata "jangan pegang-pegang rambut Zhoumi' , Victoria menggandeng tangan Zhoumi dan Henry

Foto yang di robek di bagian Victoria, Henry gabungkan seakan yang menikah tadi adalah dirinya dengan Zhoumi, bayangan yang disebelah Henry berubah menjadi Zhoumi

-END-

*nangis di tempat  
*Guling  
STOP  
Terima Kasih kepada para pembaca *bow  
yg sudah baca sampai sini. Fanfic ini aku buat bersama temanku yang ku paksa (?)  
RnR pliss  
jangan jadi pembaca Gelap (?) atau SR di fanfic ThaTha


End file.
